


Beginnings

by headless-killjoys (neepynoodles)



Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Character Study, First Meetings, Friendship, Fun Ghoul uses xe/xem/xyr, Jet Star is colourblind, Kobra and Jet both use he/they, Metaphors, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Party Poison uses they/them, Prompt Fic, Red String of Fate (implied), Trans Character, also featuring cityborn Party & Kobra, gunfights, they're all trans thank you for listening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/headless-killjoys
Summary: Each of them have their own red that they paint across the zones, the colour of their rebellion and fight against BL/ind.or: how they found their family in each other.---My first piece for the Zone Five Quarantine Fair prompt week by killjoynest over on tumblr!
Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Beginnings

Red. 

Party Poison sees the BL/ind wanted posters of themselves and their brother already up on the sides of the buildings and outposts in the first two zones not long after they leave. They see red until it’s spreading over their hands and in their hair. It’s violence and anger and rebellion. It’s their burning passion, already beginning to spread throughout the zones. 

Red. 

Kobra Kid sees red and hides it beneath a carefully trained façade. Where his sibling’s red takes root in hearts, his red bleeds through BL/ind like venom. It’s patrol units left on the sides of roads and BLi outposts left charred as he watches the ashes disappear into sand. He sees red until it stains his jacket and seeps into his skin. 

The night comes for them, it peels away their shells and leaves them huddled together for warmth wherever they can find shelter from the cold. They were alone in the city, and they stay alone now. They begin their new life with only each other and the switchblades in their pockets. One night they spot a plume of smoke, snaking through the air not far from them. A fire. A temptation that they’re drawn to, but with the sight comes the knowledge that there are others nearby. Friend or foe, they don’t know. 

They resist until they can’t any longer and then they move. It’s calculated, coordinated, a dance they’ve performed countless times. Like twin predators after prey. They reach the fire and are greeted with a wide grin, glowing from the light of the embers. 

Red. 

Fun Ghoul sees red whenever xe detonates. Xyr hands move fast, twitching and eager, putting pieces together. Being deaf in one ear doesn’t affect the quality of xyr explosives, so why should xe let it affect xem? Xe tinkers as xe moves, tongue sticking out in concentration as red flashes through xyr eyes. Xyr red bursts across the zones, lighting up the night sky and burning almost as hot as the sun. 

Red. 

Is it blood on xyr face or just the glow of the fire? Xe tilts xyr head to the side and smiles wider. There’s nothing but an intense silence for a few moments that seems to stretch on forever. No sound but the crackle of the fire between them. Xe holds up xyr hands in mock surrender and it is then that the siblings realise xe carries no ray gun. All they can do as two gun muzzles are pressed against the backs of their heads is stare at that smile, and at the intense fire that rages on as if nothing is amiss. 

Red. 

Jet Star can’t see red. Not without his glasses. But he is a Killjoy to the end. He knows the desert like no other, and revels in the chaos that it contains. His red is a warmth that envelops those he meets, and sears those he destroys. In the rebellion, he soars and burns through BL/ind like the star of his name. He does not raise his hand until he has first extended it. … (Most of the time). His red is no less a force to be reckoned with than any other Killjoy. 

He spots the two approaching from through the smoke of the fire, pointing them out to his companion before taking xyr ray gun with him. It’s only a threat, a warning. Were it a promise, the siblings would never have made it so close in the first place. They’re offered to spend the night with the other two by the fire and they take it eagerly, sitting side by side with a practiced calm and confidence in their posture. The flames burn hot and angry and they leave before the first streaks of fire paint the morning sky. 

Party Poison and Kobra Kid see red and they take it with them across the zones. Together they make themselves known, they take their red and they wear it with pride. The Venom siblings. Fierce and deadly. They spread their red through their network, through the people they meet and the acquaintances they make but they stay alone. Just the two of them. There’s no one else they trust. They’re fast learners in the desert, but still lacking the level of knowledge of the zones that can only come with time. They’re ambushed by draculoids. Forced back to back, their new ray guns fire with precise shots. 

Until an explosion shakes the area. 

Fun Ghoul’s exclamation of glee can be heard over the sound of Jet Star telling xem to stay focused. 

Battery City always carried whispers of the zones if you knew where to listen. Stories of chaos and ruin, death and betrayal. Party and Kobra don’t expect to stay alive, but the other two make no move against them. The dracs fall with barely a fight once the four of them join forces in silent agreement. Their red combines in a brilliant scarlet that strikes through their enemies, smearing across the sterile black and white of BL/ind. Kobra Kid and Party Poison realise that in the zones, you don’t have to be alone. _They_ don’t have to be alone. Not anymore. 

That night they celebrate by the light of a new fire. 

They talk and it’s awkward at first, but the tension leaves almost as quickly as it had come. They laugh together as the stars shine down on them from above. They don’t tell each other everything of course, there are secrets each of them will take to their own graves, but their friendship blooms like roses in their hearts. 

Red is the colour of their rebellion, their fight against BL/ind. But here, warmed by the burning red of fate before them, sitting shoulder to shoulder. It is the colour of their connection, tying them to each other. Their beginning. Together. 


End file.
